Just Another Day
by BreezyZephers
Summary: One average regular day turns out to be one adventerous quest for treasure! Actually, it goes on for more than a day. NOTE: First time story and is going veeeery slowly...
1. The Beginning of the Day

_**Disclaimer- Everything here is copyright to Neopets. The main characters are from both my accounts (toffmikin and killclaw), but they're not painted. Yet. Only the Eyrie is painted. Plus the Anubis, Grusen, and Faelie aren't real petpets. Yet. And I don't have a house(at least not the one in the story).**_

Just Another Day

Chapter 1:Early In the Morning

_The strong, brave, and handsome Darigan Eyrie circled the skies triumphantly. Screeching, he flew toward Darigan Citadel with a bag gripped tightly in his beak. When he landed on the wall, he told the guards there "Tell His Lordship that the sacred bracelet has been found." The guards nodded silently and one stole off through the gate. Later he returned, beckoning the Darigan Eyrie to follow him. _

_He was led across a crumbling and cracked but wonderful bridge in to a great castle. There, a lovely servant led him through many corridors and hallways, to finally a large and fancy room. "Wait here," the servant told the Eyrie as she left. The Eyrie sat on a cushion, tail wrapped neatly around his paws, the bag still in his mouth. Moments later, the majestic doors opened, and out strode Lord Darigan himself. "Now then, my great Eyrie," said Darigan, "One of my guards told that you have found my lost bracelet."_

"_He is correct," replied the Eyrie, opening the bag to reveal an ornamental bracelet. Darigan's eyes opened wide as he held the bracelet in his hands. "Well done, well done," he chuckled more to himself than anyone. "You, my great Eyrie," he said suddenly. The Eyrie looked at him. _

"_Yes, My Lord?"_

_"You have now been promoted to a captain," Darigan said. The Darigan Eyrie was befuddled. "A-a _captain, _sir?' He replied nervously. "Yes," replied Darigan, "I need a reliable captain like you. Congratulations." _

"Hyeder! Hyeder! Wake up, you dozy thing!"

Something really cold splashed down on Hyeder's head. With a yelp, he jumped up and hit his head on a bucket. "Arrgh! What gives? Whose there?" The Baby Eyrie yelled.

"Hehehe. Awww, is da sweet widdle baby having sweet widdle dweams?"

A mocking voice rang out. Hyeder glanced up to see a black face with pointy ears and red, glinting eyes staring at him.

"Ufff…Kep, what's wrong with you? I was having the most awesome dream." Hyeder replied groggily. Harsh laughter escaped from the Halloween-painted Kougra's mouth. "All the better! Now get out o' bed afore dear widdle Hyeder gets his wee widdle spanks!" Cackling, the Kougra leapt out of the room. Later, distant banging noises and an angry female voice was heard.

Hyeder sighed as he flew out of his "bed," which was really a crib. Hyeder was once a mighty fine Blue Eyrie, but after Boochi had gotten him he was turned into a sweet wee little baby, and most of his siblings were always teasing him. "Aw shucks, it ain't fair. I'm as old as all of them. Only Ireanika's older than the rest of us." Hyeder sulked as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

Every time there was a meal the kitchen was in chaos. In the morning, the table creaked under the weight of all the plates of food and all the liquids. When it was Monday (luckily it's not) the walls were sometimes splattered with raw eggs and such. Hyeder sighed and sat down in his chair. _Bliiiiit! _There were snickers as Hyeder, wincing in disgust, pulled out a fart balloon from his seat.

"Aww, has da widdle baby have to go to da bathwoom?" A blue Schorchio called out. He was then hit by a resound smack from a frying pan. "Shame on you Delieon!" an Faerie Ixi with glossy fur said. "And both of you too, Irenika and Kleperon!" She snapped, pointing her frying pan (how she can do that with hooves I'll never know…) accusingly at the Halloween Kougra and the Darigan Bori. "I TOLD you to not call me that! I'm Kep!" snarled Kep. "Keep it up and your name will be mud." threatened Avigone, still pointing the frying pan at him.

A Speckled Shoyru waved at her. "Aw Avi, they'm be just havin' fun." He said without care, suddenly ducking as the frying pan flew over his head to clang harmlessly on the wall. "Oi!" he said, "Be careful where you'm be flingin' tha' thing!" "Oh shut it, Kachinoc! And all of you, go up and get ready!" With a few mumbles and groans they all headed upstairs. Only Hyeder, Ireanika, and Avigone were still in the kitchen. "What're you still doing here, Ireanika?" The Ixi rounded on on the Bori. "I'm on dishwashing duty, 'member?" Ireanika replied. "Oh, right." The Ixi said, and, plopping down in one of the chairs, sighed.

"I'm glad Toff made you owner of the house." Said Hyeder, attempting to cheer up Avigone. She smiled at him. "Go on and eat your breakfast." She said softly. Hyeder nodded, and quickly scarfed down the food. Giving his empty plate to Ireanika, he ran upstairs.

Ireanika gave a rare smile to Avigone. "I can't imagine life without a little quick burst of energy." She told Avigone. "Quite," Avigone smiled in return.

**To Be Continued**

_Toff: Wheee! That was fun! I wanna do it again!_

_Avigone: Do WHAT, exactly?_

_Toff: Huh? Oh, I was chased around the store by that one shoyru's bodyguards in "Ye Old Coffee Shop"_

_Avigone:smacks Toff with the frying pan_

_Toff: Owowowow! What was that for, ya liddle scruffian!?_

_Avigone: Rages and chases Toff around the table yelling insults_

_Toff: Wheee! You guys rock!_


	2. The Rest of the Day

Disclaimer-I (once again) don't own Neopets

_**Disclaimer-The Aisha and the Pteri are pure fiction-however, please do not use thier names. Use your own imagination...the ruki is the neopet of a friend, nox13…kaynowreadthestory.**_

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 2: The Rest of the Day**

"Yo's! I'm goin' out!" "Yeah," "Me too," the voices of Kep, Delion, and Kachinoc rang out through the house.

"Did you feed your petpets?" Avigone called back.

"Nope, could you do it fer us?" replied Kachinoc as he and the others ran out the house. Avigone sniffed.

"Those buffoons," she sighed, then turned to Hyeder. "Hye, could you feed the petpets? I'm busy."

"No problem. I don't mind." said Hyeder, already walking out the back door. He trotted towards the tree next to a pond where the petpets usually hung out, grabbing multiple petpet food along the way. "Yus yus, little petpets, brekkist is here," he said, imitating one of his friend's accents for the fun of it. Suddenly 5 Petpets raced toward him, and another jumped in the pond. Hyeder giggled as the petpets ran over to him and licked his furry cheeks. "'Kay 'kay, little one's, there ya' go." Hyeder said as he poured various foods into their bowls near the tree, then trooped over to the pond and fed the Bubblebee there. After the Petpets finished eating, they raced towards him, 2 running, 2 flying.

He fondly stroked his male Bubblebee, Melaki, while watching the others play with his flicking tail. He then thought about all their personalities and names. "_Aisani the Red, female Anubis is Kachinoc's, always playful, little troublesome, but wonderful," _He thought idly. "_And Delion's female Faellie, Juniper. A blue, like himself. But way more peaceful. Lessee, there's Avi's beautiful white grusen, Bluestripe, a male. Outgoing and curious, now that's a bad combination. Then there's Shunii, the silent male Tomamu, that's Kep's, definitely the opposite of him. Owch!" _Hyeder winced as an Altachuck drove its small sharp teeth into his tail. "_Then there is Telrikin, Ireanika's faithful little male. And of course, my little Melaki." _Hyeder thought as he smiled at his Bubblebee. The other petpets, save for Telrikin, had long ago given up playing and were now fast asleep around him. Hyeder yawned. "I guess I should be glad I'm not a pea Chiaor something..." he muttered lazily to himself as he started to doze off under the warm sun.

Hyeder was rudely woken up by some of his friends. "Wee liddle Hyeder, doncha sleep naow, yus, yus!" yelled Merwkip, an Orange Pteri, loudly in his ear.

"Shaddup, can't you see how peaceful he is? Why in Neopia did you wake him up?" a Checkered Aisha soundly berated him.

"Oh gosh, maw dear ould friend Klisseri, Ah'm booored!" "Bored schomored! Leave him alone, ya great lump!" Hyeder opened one of his eyes slowly to see the Aisha and Pteri bickering at each other.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Hyeder said loudly, noting the fact that he had been disturbed the second time that day. They both turned, surprised, then Merwkip smiled broadly.

"Maw good ould buddy, did ye have aw nice nap?" "Yes, before you came," Hyeder grumbled, before getting up and shaking. Unsuccessfully hiding her giggles, Klisseri scrambled up the tree and disappeared between the leafy branches.

"Come on!" She said impatiently, sticking her head out of the leaves before withdrawing it again. Hyeder gave a mighty yawn before flying up the tree with Merwkip. They landed to join the Aisha on the highest branch facing south. She pretended to hold binoculars to her eyes as she swiveled her head around.

"Chess to Dungbrain and Sharpeyes. I don't spot any suspicious activity in this area. Over." Merwkip snickered as he imitated her and said, looking to the east.

"Omniscient ta Shnotnosed an' Sharpeyes, Ah see only lurvely neighborhoods. Oh, an' by ta way, Ah'm not dungbrain, shnotnosed. Over." Klisseri glared poison at him before resuming her task. Hyeder smiled as he looked towards the ocean in the west.

"Sharpeyes to Omniscient and Chess, I see nothi-oh! There! Next to the fancy blue-roof house! A chance to play a prank!" Both Klisseri and Merwkip turned to see. The Pteri smiled evilly, but was then slapped in the face by Klisseri.

"Yowch! Ya mewderah! Wot was ta' fer?" Mewrkip complained. Klisseri replied, sounding half amused, half annoyed.

"You know I hate that face. It miraculously makes you more ugly." Hyeder and Klisseri started to laugh out loud while Merwkip rose into the air, spluttering indignantly, "Why, Ah neva! Yaw scallywag, cues o' at world! You mamma fainted when she as' how' ugly a child she had! Uh, uh, an yo' papa too!" Chortling, Klisseri replied, "I don' have a momma or pop. Plus, I was made, not born."

Mewrkip started to turn red, but before he cauld start to say anything really offending, Hyeder interrupted. "Uh, guys, back to the real world……" Klisseri and Merwkip suddenly snapped to attention.

"Huh, oh yeah….." Together they thought up a prank, and then set to work.

Gyrxnez the Green Ruki was walking along the Neopets Plaza, walking home from the Giant Omelet. Sausage and Bacon Omelet in his hands, he walked leisurely between the crowds and avoiding young neopets playing in the streets. Suddenly a Checkered Aisha popped up in front of him. She made a face at him before disappearing in the crowd. _What was that for?_He wondered, but then shrugged it out of his mind. A few minutes later, he nearly stumbled as somepet kicked him in the rear. Whirling around, he fruitlessly tried to locate the culprit, and received another kick to the rear. This time he was fast enough to see the tail and hind legs of a Baby Eyrie vanish in the crowd. He suddenly turned, expecting to see some young neopet ready to kick him. Instead, he was kicked in the rear once more. Angry and frustrated, he stalked over to a bench and sat down. Something tickled his back, and he reached his hand to scratch it. He felt paper and pulled a letter taped to his back, and grounded his teeth as he read it:

**1M A n00b PLEZ KIK ME!11!1**

Meanwhile, near the PetPet Palace, Klisseri, Merkip, and Hyeder laughed their hearts out. "Did you see the look on his face?" laughed Klisseri, unable to see from all the tears in her eyes.

"Ho ho! He'm have quoite ah confused face on 'im, so yiss he did!" chortled Merkip, mimicking in exaggeration of the Ruki's face, causing all three to get hiccups.

"Well," finally gasped Hyeder, "I think we've had another successful day." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Och, A'm bound ta git home soon, mah sis will git her tail inna twist if A'm any later." Hyeder and Klisseri smiled as they imagined Merkip's fussy sister berating her little brother soundly. With a whoosh, Merkip was in the air and rapidly flying away. The two neopets sat silently, lost in their own private thoughts, when a young blue Kacheek tumbled out of the bushes.

"Klissi, Momma's says she'll give your dinner to Typlo if you don't come home right now," the little Kacheek told Klisseri. The Aisha jumped up.

"What? There's no way that fat hog is gonna eat my dinner!" Winking at Hyeder, she swooped up her little sister and ran through the bushes, yelling, " Later Hyeder!" as the young Kacheek shrieked and giggled with laughter.

Hyeder started at the still shaking bushes as he mumbled to himself, "Hyeder, Avigone's gonna tie my tail in a knot unless I get home soon." Heading in the direction of his home, he did a short run before launching himself up into the air. Maneuvering his tiny wings, he fluttered in space for a few seconds, and managed an awkward landing in the grassy field. Hyeder sighed. If only he was the great Darigan Eyrie he had dreamed so many times, then he would be the best flyer in the whole of Neopia.

"Snap out of it," he told himself. "No use wishing for something that would never happen."

A fluttering scrap of paper caught Hyeder's eye and shook him out of his daydreams. Wondering what is was, the Eyrie went to the tree branch on which it was caught on and plucked the paper off the sturdy limb. Turning it over, Hyeder stared at it wonder. It was a map, a treasure map at that. Hyeder felt himself wriggle with excitement. It was elaborately made, a real piece of art. And furthermore, it was in Mystery Island, which wasn't far from his house. Hyeder sat dreamily into space, thinking of what the treasure could be. Maybe an endless supply of codestones, or a completed map of the Lab Ray, or even a mountain of neopoints! Imagine what he could buy with that! Shelves of books, a roomful of pizzas, or even better…a Darigan Paintbrush. Hyeder closed his eyes, imagining the wind rustling his fine purple plumage, keeping away the annoying noobs, and Kep would never pick on him ever again!

Suddenly he snapped his eyes open again. What was he playing at? This was obviously some sort of trick, a prank for stupid daydreaming idiots like himself. The Eyrie snorted and restuck the map onto the limb before marching away huffily. But he had only gone ten paces when something inside of him tugged. Hyeder glanced at the fluttering paper in the limb. Without realizing what he was doing, the Baby Eyrie ran back, snatched the treasure map from the limb, and rushed off into the sun, toward home.

Meanwhile, behind a different tree, the Green Ruki smirked as he watched the retreating figure clutch the map he had made. He generally tried to keep a level head with these issues, but these kids went too far, especially with the cruddy handwriting. He continued on his way back home, hiding a smile as he did so. That treasure map led to no treasure, it led to the forests of Mystery Island. Let them dig all they can to find nothing, nothing but dirt!

"Hyeder, you naughty brat!" The Faerie Ixi snapped in annoyance. The Eyrie looked down at the floor sheepishly while his sister berated him soundly.

"You dozy thing, you lazy bum you-you!" In her anger, Avigone threw her apron down on the floor. "If you can't come home on time for dinner, then don't bother to have any dinner at all!" The Ixi stamped her hoof down in disgust, and stomped up to her bedroom. Ireanika looked at Hyeder.

"She's right, you know," she said quietly. "I bet my collection of Battledome snowballs you were off playing some prank on another hapless Neopiean." The Bori chuckled as Hyeder looked away, ashamed.

"Don't worry kiddo. I saved a bread loaf for you." She passed the chunk of bread to Hyeder, who nodded his thanks and munched on it noisily. Ireanika ruffled the Baby Eyrie's hair.

"Well, better go do those dishes," Ireanika said, walking up the stairs. "I need some sleep for the Slime Meerca battle tomorrow." She winked at Hyeder, stifled a yawn, and continued her way up the stairs. Hyeder nodded, and turned toward the sink. It was full to the brim with dirty plates.

"Bet those jerks left a bunch of leftovers just for me." He muttered, annoyed with his brothers.

It was well into the night when Toff, dressed in a casual T-shirt and long, comfy workout pants, came home. She found Hyeder still washing dishes. It wasn't easy for the small Eyrie to reach over the sink with rubber gloves that were way too large for him. Toff frowned as she saw the tired Eyrie nearly drop a plate as he rubbed a soapy glove over his half-closed eyes.

"Here," said Toff, striding into the kitchen, "Let me finish up the dishes for you." Gratefully Hyeder passed over the rubber gloves to his owner, who took a dirty plate and washed it with ease. Hyeder plopped down into one of the chairs and yawned. It was around 10 o' clock, way past his average bedtime.

"So, why in Fyora's Tower are you up so late?" Toff asked the exhausted Eyrie, who tried to stifle another yawn, but failed.

"Mmm? Oh, I was hanging out with friends, and I found a map while coming home…" murmured Hyeder, nearly falling out of his chair as he nodded off.

"Map? What map?" asked Toff, raising an eyebrow. Hyeder jolted wide-awake. Had he said map? Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. The Eyrie glanced guiltily as the parchment still tucked away in his hand.

"Er, er, what map? I didn't say anything about a map," Hyeder tried to fix his mistake. But by his owner's expression, he knew that Toff wasn't buying it.

"Oh really," Toff sighed. "Stop lying, the answer is in your paw." She pulled off her soapy gloves, for the dishes were now clean, and stretched out her hand. "Hand over that paper ."

Hyeder knew that he had lost. Heaving a deep sigh, he handed over the map, and waited for his owner to rebuke him for picking up such a useless piece of paper. After Toff had read the parchment for a few minutes, she looked up at Hyeder. Much to the Eyrie's surprise, Toff had a big grin stretched across her face.

"Well, well," she said. Hyeder could tell she was excited by the new energy in her voice and the twinkle in her eye. "Well, well," she said again.

"Well what?" Hyeder could no help himself from blurting out the question. Why was Toff so excited? She was usually like this only when she had a chocolate ice cream cone after lunch. He suspected Toff to be annoyed, but there she was, her face lit up as if the paper told her there was six Christmas' this year.

"A real adventure!" she squealed suddenly. "A real, true, exciting adventure!" She sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Ah, if only I didn't have so many ruffians, I'd go on this adventure," she sighed happily. "But you, you my lucky squirt, YOU can go on this adventure for me."

"R-really?" Hyeder could not believe his ears. A burst of energy shot through him, and he lept out of the chair. "You mean it? You mean I can go?" He asked, dancing around the chair his owner sat in. "Oh boy!" Hyeder started to shout. 'Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! I'm gonna go on a treasure hunt!"

A pillow flew down the stairs as Kep's voice bellowed, " SHADDUP!1 CAN'T YA SEE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP?!" Hyeder grinned sheepishly at Toff.

"Whoops," he whispered. Toff shook her head and giggled. She took Hyeder's paw and led him up the stairs, grabbing the pillow Kep threw down.

"Alright, playtime's over," she whispered to Hyeder. "You need your sleep tomorrow for your adventure. I'll leave a knapsack full of the stuff you'll need for the hunt. Try to get your friends to join you." Toff pressed the pillow and map into Hyeder's paws. "Keep the map safe, and give Kep his pillow back."

Hyeder nodded, then ran up the stairs. He threw the pillow into Kep's room, which earned him a muffled grunt as the pillow hit the Halloween Kougra right in the face. Continuing to his room, Hyeder clutched the map tightly. He ran over to his crib/bed and threw himself into it. Putting the map under his pillow, the Eyrie laid there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking wonderful toughts, until sleep stole over him and brought him into the land of sweet dreams.

_**TBC…**_

Toff: Well, I hope you're happy. Broke my fingers writing out that lot for you guys.

Kachinok: Well, maybe if ya weren't so lazy, you'm might have finished it sooner.

Toff: Oh ho, look at the flea calling the shrimp small!

Kachinok: Sure sure_. ambles over to the T.V. and starts to watch Neovision_

Toff: Someone hit this couch potato over the head for me...

Kep holding a fry pan: I've got it!

**BONG!!**


End file.
